


Not meant to be

by MulderScully



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Isaac, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of chapters based on encounters between Isaac Lahey and Dean Winchester.They keep crossing paths and things keep on getting complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

"What do you mean all sorted?",Dean asked.

"We didn't know it was Kate who burnt the hale house,the wolves won't do any harm now,it's all sorted,they are back to their normal lives."Chris answered reluctantly.Even after death ,Kate is ruining everything.She would've phoned any hunter,but she called the Winchesters....just fucking brilliant.

"Huh...really Chris?....Normal lives?....Do werewolves even have anything normal?",Sam smirked.

"Yes they do......",Allison entered the room.

"Listen barbie doll....we got the news that the alpha is creating a new pack...they are monsters,no matter what they pretend.",Dean annoyingly answered.

"No they are not....they haven't killed anyone.....they are just kids.....trust me Dean,if they twitch even a little,I will be the first to kill them.",Chris assured.

And after a long discussion ,Sam and Dean were on the road.

"Where are you going Dean?",Sam asked looking on the wrong turn,they've just taken.

"I am going to check up on them.....",Dean said casually.

"It's Argent's turf Dean...they have a code.",Sam reminded Dean that Argents hunt only those who hunt them.

"Yeah...but Sammy this is our job."Dean replied.

"Our job is to hunt evil......and if they are not killing innocent people,they are not evil.",Sam yelled in frustration.

"That's what I am doing,checking if they'r evil....",Sam waved his hands in air and sighed.

They slowly moved through the darkness and saw Derek training his first beta in the woods.

"Our sense of smell is our strongest plus point....now stay calm.......concentrate on your surroundings and tell me what you smell.",Derek gave Isaac all the instructions.Dean and Sam can't see his face,as he was facing his back to them.

"I...uh...I smell.....you,mud...uh tr.....reessss....and .......WHISKEY...",Isaac blurted out and immediately opened his eyes.

"Whiskey?",Derek growled and ran into the bushes where Dean and Sam were hiding.They got startled by the sudden attack and dean took out his gun.Isaac saw his alpha in danger and jumped on him.Derek and Sam were tackling each other,while Dean dealt with Isaac.

"Wait ...listen...we are not here to hurt you.",as soon as Sam managed to say those words, a shot was fired.Derek and Sam stopped struggling and turned to Dean.

"ISAAC....",Derek screamed and ran to Isaac,blood pouring from his shoulder,he was screaming in pain.

"Dean...what the hell?",Sam screamed.

"It went off....I swear it was an accident.",Dean saw the alpha taking care of his beta.He started feeling guilty,because his assumptions were wrong.These are not one of those feral animals ,who kill to abuse their power.They were controlled and caring,having a good judgement of right and wrong.

Sam tried to look at the wound,but Derek shoved him away.

"Why don't you hunters leave us alone?.....we didn't kill anyone....",Derek yelled at him.Isaac's shoulder was getting black.He was slowly drifting into unconscious state.

"Look it..it was a mistake....but we have antidote for this wolfs bane.....let us help you ....please.....he is not having much time...",Sam told Derek.

Derek looked at them in hatred but Isaac's failing condition made him weak.They took him to the motel they were living in,excusing Isaac's unconsciousness as overdrinking to the receptionist.Sam removed the bullet and injected Isaac with the antidote.

"It will take two to three days for him to recover.",Sam said earning a stare from Derek.

"What?...but I can't leave Erica and Boyd alone back at my place.They are still new to all this.",Derek growled.

"It's okay....Dean will take care of him.We will bring him back as he gets better.",Sam proposed.Derek gave him a doubtful look.But after hearing Sam's heartbeat ,he relaxed.

"Well ...I see you are not lying.........but if you try to do anything...anything at all....I will rip your throat out with my teeth....he is my family....",Derek warned.

"Trust me Derek.....we know how important family is.....',Derek can see the pain that appeared in Sam's eyes.

* * *

"Why should I take care of the kid?",Dean was irritated.

"Because you are the one ,who created this mess.",Sam sounded unhappy.

"But.....",Dean stood up but was cut off by Sam at once.

"TAKE CARE OF THE KID.......I am taking another room to crash.",he salmmed the door and went out.

"Terrific.....",he sat on the bed next to Isaac.

* * *

Dean woke up when he heard a whimpering sound coming from Isaac in the night.

"mmm...nh.....Derek",his eyes were still closed.Dean moved forward and sat beside him on the bed.

"Hey....",Dean stroked his cheek with his hand.Isaac opened his eyes and seeing Dean in front of him,he withdrew himself away.

"You...uh...you shot me.",he said in a low voice.

"Sorry....it was a mistake.Derek will come tomorrow to check up on you....",Dean replied.Isaac tried to get up but failed.

"Easy tiger.....you are not done healing.",Dean chuckled.

"I....thirsty....",Isaac swallowed.

Dean took the water bottle and gave it to Isaac.Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"Uh...yeah right...",hesitatingly Dean lifted Isaac by his neck and touched the bottle to his lips.Isaac drank and then drifted to sleep again.

* * *

Next morning,Isaac was feeling better.But his body was still weak.He was in and out of sleep the whole time.Derek came and left,after seeing that he is okay.Sam again placed Dean on the nurse duty,at which Dean snorted.

"Lunch.....",Sam entered the motel room,Isaac was sitting on the bed and Dean was watching something on Sam's laptop.

"Dude....did you ...",Dean shut the laptop and Sam replied without even listening the question.

"Yes,I brought pie....",Isaac chuckled a little ,but when Dean looked at him,he started looking at the ceiling.

"Dude ..I am going to Chris...he demanded an explanation that why you shot Isaac....I will be back by night.",Sam left leaving both of them together again.Dean took out a cheese burger and gave it to Isaac.

"Mmmm.....damn this so good...",Isaac devoured the burger in seconds.Dean gave him an amused look.

"Looks like your alpha keeps you on a strict non junk food diet.",Isaac laughed.Dean saw him closely,his curls bouncing a little on his pale skin,he looked innocent and naive,a beautiful mess.

"Have you seen him?.....He reminds me of grumpy cat",this time both of them laughed.

"Thank you....uhm...for saving me."Isaac gave a sheepish smile.

"Well.....I shot you...so....least I could do right.",Dean replied.

They started talking about everything and anything.When they talked about music,they found out they have same likings.....Black sabbath,Metallica....they were gods for them.Isaac heard the stories of the fire,how Dean and Sam helped people,about different kind of monsters.Isaac felt like Dean was his own personal encyclopedia.Hearing the stories and his heartbeat,he slowly fell asleep.

 


	2. The first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out about Isaac's past.

"ISAAC ....ISAAC WAKE UP !!!!!! ",Dean was waking Isaac,who was screaming and thrashing in his sleep.

"Please ...let me out...let me out.....",Isaac was repeating these words over and over.

"Hey hey hey.....calm down kid....",Dean pulled him up in a sitting position,he still hasn't opened his eyes.

"Stop.......STOP!!!!!!!!",Dean tried to control him but he was a werewolf after all.After failing every attempt,Dean forcefully pulled him to his chest and hugged him tight.

"It's okay....you're okay.....just breathe.....I've got you......",Dean started rubbing his back and he slowly started giving up,calming down.He opened his eyes,full with tears and looked into Dean's eyes.

"I ....uh ....sorry...",Isaac tried to look away.

"Wanna talk about it?",Dean asked.

"No.....not really...",Isaac stuttered.Dean remained silent for a moment and then chuckled nervously.

"What?....",Isaac asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh...nothing ...just never imagined wolves having nightmares.",Dean looked down.

"Do you get these too...I mean....about your mom and dad?",Isaac asked and then cursed himself at once for not thinking before asking such a private question.Dean looked at him and arched his eyebrows.

"Well....yeah sometimes.....sooo.....the nightmare you were having was about your parents.",Dean put the two and two together,making Isaac uneasy.He looked at Dean with helpless face.

"Yeah...about my father actually.....",he said in a disgusting tone.

"About his death?",Dean didn't mean to pry but something about this kid was making him inquisitive.

"No........he.....he used to beat me and do stuff.....like throwing glass at me and......locking me inside the freezer.",Isaac started looking down to hide his glassy eyes.

 "Dick....",was Dean's reaction.

"He was.......",this time when Isaac looked up ....he saw dean sitting close to him on the bed.He looked into his eyes like he was hypnotized by the older man's charm.

"What?......",Dean asked smiling.

"There is something about you......it's ...it's easy to talk to you......I mean Derek asked me so many times but .......you just....I don't know .....you smell like safety..... and.....and home.",Isaac was opening his most concealed thoughts to Dean.

Dean was motionless,he was silently admiring the teen's innocence.Isaac started leaning forward and their faces became close ,only inches apart.Isaac kept looking at Dean and simultaneously kept closing the distance between them,waiting for dean to push him away or stop,and Dean did.

"What are you doing?",Dean whispered.

"I uh.....",instead of saying anything,Isaac touched his lips to Dean and stole a short and sloppy kiss.Dean felt all his nerve endings kicking at once.He looked surprised and Isaac bit his lips nervously.

'I shouldn't do that....",Dean said after a moment.

"Do what ?",Isaac asked,hurt clear in his voice.

"Take advantage of a seventeen year old kid....",Dean said smirking.

"You are not if I came at you first.....and I want my first kiss to be with an experienced person.",tension was slowly resolving from Isaac's voice.

"First?....what kind of a teen are you?",Dean smacked his shoulder.

"Guess I am complicated.....",Isaac smiled,melting Dean's heart like liquid.He slowly closed the distance between them and placed his hand on the back of Isaac's head.

"I like complicated....",and he kissed him slowly.Isaac eyes widened then relaxed and he clutched Dean's hair.The kiss was unsynchronized, but Dean guided him swiftly.Isaac followed Dean's tongue and got lost in the sweetness of the moment.They made out on Isaac's bed for few minutes ,and Dean pulled away,leaving both of them gasping for air.

"So....how was your first kiss?",Dean asked breathing heavily.

"It .........it was.....oh God...",Isaac couldn't believe what he just did.

"Looks like you can use some rest.......",Dean patted him on his cheek and moved to his bed.

"Uhm...goodnight Dean..",Isaac said in a awkward way,as he was trying to hide that he's blushing.

"Night kid...",Dean replied rolling on his bed and switching off the lamp.

* * *

When Isaac woke up next morning,he jolted up at once.He was at Derek's.How did he get here?Was all that a dream?Did he really kissed a big bad hunter last night?

Isaac frantically got of the bed when Derek came in.

"Hey....looks like you are feeling better.",he said.

"How did I get here?Where's Sam and Dean?"he asked impatiently.

"They left 5 minutes ago......Dean said you needed your sleep so they didn't wake up you up.",Derek answered.

Seriously!!!!!.....Isaac thought....so this is the hunter's way of saying good bye.He took his jacket and started walking out,when Derek stopped him.

"Hey hey hey....where are you going?",Isaac didn't stop though.

"Just need to take care of something...",he started running at full speed as soon as he left the loft.

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving their impala,crossing the board mentioning thank you for visiting beacon hills.Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them and Dean pushed the brakes at once.

"What the hell...",Sam yelled and started to open the door,but Dean stopped him.

"It's okay....let me take care of it....",Sam became confused but gave up.Dean opened the door and walked to Isaac ,who was panting due to running in the forest.

"Kid...?",Dean smiled.

"So.....you were leaving without even telling me?",Isaac sounded accusing.

"There was no need to tell....that's what we do.....we hunt and then we leave....take care of yourself...",Dean touched his cheeks with his one hand and Isaac inhaled his scent.Dean turned to the car,but Isaac grabbed him by his wrist.

"Wait...wait please......will you come back?",he asked....although he knew the answer already...but he still wanted to try.

"I don't know....",Dean replied looking down,when he looked up he saw Isaac smiling.

"Your heart.....it's beating faster...you don't know if you'll be back but your heart is saying that you want to...",Isaac said in a low voice.

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a kiss,short and definitely better than before.After pulling away,Isaac joined their foreheads.

"Just so you know,I will be here...if ...you ever come back....",Isaac sounded nervous.Dean kissed him on his forehead and walked to the car.He opened the door and got in,finding Sam with raised eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?",he asked smirking.

"Shut up...",Dean smiled a little and started the engine.Sam waved at Isaac and he nodded.Dean drove ahead looking at Isaac standing on the road in the mirror.......smiling at the memories they made in a short time.

 

 

 

 


	3. Glen capri (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes missing and Sam asks Isaac to help.

Isaac can't sleep......well he hadn't for last three nights.Since the showdown at Derek's loft,and they lost Boyd as a result.Derek's gone God knows where and Isaac is feeling heavy,like there is a weight on his chest making him unable to breathe.He was lying in the Mccall guestroom,when his phone started to ring.He sighed and picked it up to see an unknown number.

"Hello....",Isaac answered.

"Isaac....?"

"Yeah....who is th.......wait ....SAM!!!!....is that you?",Isaac sat up.

"Yeah....",Sam replied in a husky voice.

"Well how are you ?.....it's been long...",Isaac wasn't so thrilled to get a call in the middle of the night,even if he is not sleeping.

"Uhm fine.....listen...uh....I need your help.",Sam asked as if he is in doubt.

"My help?",Isaac raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah....",Sam's nervous energy was seeping into Isaac ,making his skin crawl.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?",Isaac's heart started beating faster.

"Actually I am on the way to California to find Dean....he is been missing for three days.",Isaac gasped.

"Missing?.....where did he go?".....wait he's here....?",Isaac stood up and started pacing in his room.

"Uh ....not in Beacon hills exactly....there is a motel out of town..as usual we caught the freak episodes in the paper.I was working with Bobby on something ,so Dean said he will take care of it.But it's been three days and it's unlikely for Dean to not call.All his numbers are out of reach,even the GPS is not working......I just want you to go to the motel and check for him....please...",Sam sounded worried and Isaac thought Sam's stupid.....if Dean's missing,Isaac will definitely go in search of him...he doesn't have to say please for it.

"I am on my way.....what's the name of the motel?",Isaac asked wearing his jacket.

"It's called the Glen Capri.",Isaac stopped dead in his way.The Glen Capri....the king of freaky hotels,the one which almost killed his pack.

"You've got be kidding me......",Isaac replied.

* * *

Isaac was standing outside the motel,it was freezing,but Isaac can feel sweat rolling on his temples.The memories of this motel were too damn painful for him.His two friends almost committed suicide here.This place is like his father's basement,where he doesn't wanna step in again.

He is clutching an iron rod tightly in his hand,one of the few instructions Sam gave him to be cautious against ghosts.He slowly sneaked his way in and started doing full search on Dean,after three hours of searching every room and basement,he started to get anxious.The place was flooded with too many scents.It's been so long that he doesn't even recall what Dean smells like.

He started to shiver a little,not because of the cold,but because of an alarming question banging in his brain.

_What if Dean is .......no...no no ....he can't be.....he is one of the best........Isaac knows it...he had heard it........their stories ......from Chris......even Dean told him many.......wait .........STORIES......in one of his stories,he told Isaac that ghosts cause temperature drops at their occurrence.........Isaac didn't encounter any of the ghosts in the whole motel....he also didn't sense any cold spots......what if they are at some place already cold........what if it's not the motel but............_

Isaac ran towards the basement again,and saw the door......

DO NOT ENTER

COLD STORAGE FACILITY

Isaac pushed the door open and got in.He raised the iron rod just in case.Damn the cold was messing with his sense of smell.He couldn't figure out anything.It reminded him of his days in the freezer.Despite the cold,he was still sweating,but his hands won't stop shaking......irony 

He passed all the coolers one by one,until the meat cooler caught his attention.He saw a little red spot near the door latch.....blood....he grabbed the door and pulled it.

"DEAN......",Isaac felt his heart screaming.Dean looked so small,he was lying down,with a cut on his forehead ,blood on the floor of the cooler.

Isaac pulled him up,and started taking his pain,he opened his eyes a little and whispered.

"Kid.....?",Isaac smiled,a stream of warmth ran through his chest,seeing Dean remembered him.But then he noticed Dean's heartbeat rising,he turned around and screamed.

A lady with old ragged clothes,her face slashed in an angle from her nose making her jaw hanging slightly low.He picked the rod at once and swung on her with full force and she vanished.

"Holy shit....",he dragged Dean out of the cooler and tried to make him stand on the support of his shoulder.But suddenly an invisible force hit him and both of them fell on the ground.The iron rod fell away from Isaac and he saw the ghost slowly reappearing inside the cooler.He crawled to Dean and slapped him to wake him up......

"Hey...stay with me....",he turned to look at the ghost again,swaying slowly on her triumph.

"Burn the cooler....."Dean said in a low voice,his eyes were fluttering .

"What?.....",Isaac wanted to joke on the contrast of word.....he observed the ghost...she was taking the amusement of the situation,which Isaac took advantage of.He ran at his full speed,bringing his claws out,he scratched the main wiring hard to create the sparking and short circuiting the meat cooler.And then, their was a blast .....the meat cooler burning in a fire which started to spread slowly.The ghost disappeared giving out a shrill scream,as soon as she dissolved the fire died.

Isaac was breathing heavily......he turned to see Dean smiling,but the smile faded slowly and he fainted.Isaac rushed to his side.He was cold.He called Sam.

"Hey ...I found him...",Isaac was panicking now.

"What?...Is he okay?",Sam asked in worry.

"No no...he is...he is not okay.....I am taking him to the hospital....",Isaac swallowed.

"No wait you can't......we are fugitives in California right now......they will take him in.....",now Sam was panicking.

"I don't care...he is freezing Sam.....he is not even breathing right...",Isaac told Sam about dean's condition ,the storage and everything.

"Listen to me Isaac....take him to the motel and warm him up.....he is tougher than you think...this is one of the worst times we are having...I will be reaching there in an hour....just please ...take care of him till then.",Sam hung up.Isaac could've done anything at that moment,but this is what he did.

_"I need a room for the night.....my friend here is out cold.....too many drinks...."_

* * *

 

Isaac was pacing back and forth in the room.Dean was lying on the bed under every blanket Isaac could find in the room.Dean's breathing was getting hitched.very time he whimpered,Isaac took his pain,brushing his forehead slowly,which he bandaged himself.After half an hour,Dean's heartbeat started getting slower.

"No no no no.....Dean.....hey......."Isaac started rubbing his palms .He took the pain but Dean didn't respond this time...no whimper...no sound.....

"No not you too....please God no.......",tears were rolling on his cheeks.He took his head in his hands and controlled his breathing.Suddenly ,he started pulling the blankets away,he opened the buttons of Dean's shirt and stripped his pants off,leaving him only in his boxers.He then removed his t-shirt and pants and lied down beside Dean on the bed.He pulled him close to his body and again wrapped themselves under the blanket.His body warmth slowly reaching to Dean,while he held him close,mumbling..." _you will be okay....I've got you......just keep breathing....please....."_ his tears falling on Dean's neck.He didn't remember ,when he fell asleep......

* * *

Isaac woke up by the ringing of his phone.For a moment,he got confused ,where is he?Every thing was burning up.....obviously,he was lying almost naked under three blankets with another naked man.He checked Dean's forehead in worry and Dean opened his eyes.

"Aren't you going to get that?",he said in slow voice.Isaac huffed a laugh, immediately kissed him on his forehead and picked up his phone.

"Who was it?",Dean asked.

"Sam......he got in trouble with some cops....he is going to pick you up in the morning....I told him you are fine now.",Isaac blushed at their current state and he was relieved that Dean wasn't asking any questions.There was an awkward silence for a moment,then Isaac spoke up.

"So why cooler?",and Dean laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 


	4. Glen capri (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Dean get closer............

Dean was laughing.........out of all the questions,Isaac chose to ask why he told him to burn the cooler.

"Seriously....?....",Dean sat up.

"The blood on the door.....it was hers........ the last thing keeping her alive.... I mean as a ghost....it's complicated.",Isaac smirked.

"Why did you come alone?...",Dean asked.

"Everyone else is busy.....an alpha pack is in town...so things are messy right now.",Isaac looked down.

"Thanks kid...you are a life saver.",Dean patted his shoulder and Isaac laughed nervously.

"I don't think so.....",he said in a low whisper.

Dean caught that something was wrong......he remembered Isaac,graceful and innocent......but what he was looking at was none of those things.

He tried to lift his face up but failed.After a moment ,he saw tears falling on the blanket.Dean waited for him to talk.

"Erica is dead....",Isaac said and closed his eyes.Dean bit his lips nervously.

"I am sorry kid....",Dean squeezed his shoulder.

"They killed Boyd three days ago.....and Derek's gone.....we don't know where...",Dean again lifted his face up,this time he succeeded.Isaac's eyes were red.

"No matter how much I try to use these powers for good...people keep getting killed...they impaled him in front of my eyes and.......",Dean pulled him close and let him cry.Isaac realized ,he didn't cry at all......not when they found Erica.....not when they killed Boyd.....but as he said himself once......it's easy with Dean.....

"Hey .....it will be alright...",Dean rubbed his back again and again.

"I was in here.....with Boyd....he tried to kill himself,but Stiles saved him.......I was so relieved that he is okay.....I didn't know he will die so soon....",Isaac kept on crying.He started panting and struggling for breathe...Dean tried to calm him down but his fangs start to come out......he was losing control..........

Suddenly ,Isaac felt a pair of lips pressing against his own.He inhaled Dean's breath for air and relaxed slowly into the kiss,Dean could taste the tears on his lips.He kept on kissing Isaac,making him lie flat on his back and Dean hovering over him.Isaac scratched his naked back in force.All the pain and misery ,slowly dissolving from him.Dean could feel him getting hard.Isaac felt it too.Dean pulled away and looked in his eyes,tears still visible on his cheeks.Dean leaned in slowly and kissed his cheek licking the tear away.....making Isaac moan.Isaac started to slide his hand inside Dean's boxers.

"Wait......",Dean stopped him...."you sure about this?",Dean asked breathing heavily over Isaac.He nodded and pulled Dean to himself ,engaging him in the kiss again.Isaac never felt this sure for anything......with Dean ,he felt like he has nothing to worry about ....he felt like he was in a place,where everything is okay....everything is perfect....like this moment now....

Dean sucked him in the crook of his neck and Isaac's body arched upwards.Dean took his hands to the sides of his head and started kissing him slowly,moving down to his neck and then his chest.......Isaac was moaning and gasping.......both of their bodies were sweaty........he reached to the rim of his boxers and Isaac clutched his hair tight.

Dean slowly slid his boxers down........Isaac closed his eyes to brace himself......Dean flipped him on his back and left a trail of kisses on his spine.Isaac shivered at the sudden sensation.

"Please....Dean....please I need you......",Isaac thrashed his head in the pillow and moaned.Dean smiled at his eagerness.He slid a finger inside him and Isaac gasped getting his neck high in the air.

"I dont need prepping....I will heal........uh .....hmph....please..........",Dean agreed and without a warning,he thrust himself into him.Isaac writhed in pain at the sudden intrusion,he scratched the sheets with his claws and screamed.

"Ahhh....fuck...oh  God...",Dean chuckled.

"You can call me Dean....",Isaac laughed in between his painful moans.Dean started to increase his pace ,earning curses and moans from Isaac.

"I cant hold any longer.....do you want me to....",Dean couldn't finish.

"No...no I want it ......I want it all.......",Isaac was ashamed how needy he sounds......but it's Dean....only person who makes him feel to come out of his hiding and be free.

Dean came inside Isaac and collapsed on his back....Isaac came after him.......panting heavily and feeling Dean's exhausted breathing on his shoulder.He turned his face and kissed him fiercely.Dean rolled to his side of the bed and covered Isaac in his arms,both of them slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Dean woke up first.Sunlight was slowly making its way through the window,and reaching onto Isaac's forehead....making his curls shine like dew drops.Dean rested his head on his hand and brushed a curl away from his eyes.......he wanted to capture this beautiful image of Isaac into his mind forever......he wanted to do so much but he knows he cant........

Isaac smiled in his sleep,inhaling Dean's scent.He opened his eyes and smiled at Dean.

"Morning....",he said slowly.

"Morning kid...",Isaac chuckled.It's adorable how Dean always called him kid....if anybody else called him that,he would've killed him...but when Dean does that ....he finds himself helpless.He turned to his side and wrapped his arm over Dean's chest,resting his ears directly over his heart and breathing slowly.

"Can I ask you something?",Isaac hesitated.

"Hmmm",Dean replied.

"What is this?",Isaac asked.

"what is what?",Dean asked again.Isaac sat up,Dean also got up seeing Isaac getting tense.

"This?...Us?",Isaac wasn't looking at Dean.Dean sighed....

"I don't know......."Dean replied.

"Me neither......but I do know that it feels right...",Isaac nervously carded his fingers to his hair.Dean suddenly started feeling guilty.Isaac was naive.He doesn't understand the life Dean has.

"I am....I am so sorry....I shouldn't have done that.",Dean dipped his head.

"No ....Dean .....it's not your fault....in fact I don't want it to be called a mistake......it's just I was thinking....",Isaac looked up to Dean in hope.

"Kid..you know it's not possible....we can't be together....the life I have....it's dangerous ......",Dean held his hand tightly.Tears were threatening to come out of Isaac's eyes,but he forced a nervous laugh instead.

"Huh....I' know....you cant blame me for trying...",Isaac tried to remain calm,but tears betrayed him.Dean leaned forward to him,but Isaac stopped him.

"I don't blame you....in fact I am happy...I don't regret it.",and then he laughed.

"Kid?",Dean asked in confusion.

"Nothing...it's just that.......I can't have you.....but you will always be my first.....my first kiss....my first crush.......my first ......",Isaac stopped,not sure if he should complete it or not.

"What?",Dean's voice was getting lower and lower.

"My first love....",at that moment ,Dean felt like he is the both lucky and unlucky at the same time...lucky because a sweet and innocent soul like Isaac loves someone broken and scarred like him......unlucky...because no matter ,how hard he tries....he won't be able to return his love....

Dean pulled him in a hug and melted in his arms.Isaac buried his face in the crook of his neck and held him tight,as if he wanted to capture the very soul of Dean,knowing that he will go away again.

The phone ring broke them apart.It was Sam ,he was standing down the motel with his car.They got dressed and went downstairs.Sam hugged Isaac and said a million thank yous.Isaac only smiled and kept looking at Dean.After the brothers reunited,Isaac turned slowly to leave.

"Hey....let me give you a ride to the city...",Dean stopped him.Isaac smiled and said no.

"I think it's better if I run...",Isaac said sheepishly.

"But...",Isaac cut him off.

"Please don't make this harder for me.......please?",Isaac smiled and hugged him once again,leaving Dean to watch him disappearing slowly in the woods.

Dean sat beside Sam and closed his eyes,remembering the sunlit face of Isaac.

Isaac kept running until he can't feel Dean's scent.When he was sure that he far enough,he fell on his knees and screamed.........covering his face with his hands and crying.

 

 

 


	5. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac calls Dean........

 Dean was driving the impala.Nothing seemed permanent now ............they lost Castiel.......he was an angel ,he was supposed to be immortal......Lisa and Ben don't remember him anymore.......For a moment ,everything was perfect before everything went to hell.Now there are leviathans and black goo and other shit and he also doesn't have his best friend...his guardian angel....

"Dude.....get the phone ..it's been ringing like forever.",Sam tried to break his somber.Dean didn't even hear the hard rock ringtone.He looked at the unknown number and answered.

"Hello..",Dean answered.

"Dean?....",a slow voice answered,but Dean smiled when he recognized the voice.

"Kid.....long time huh....",Isaac chuckled nervously.

"Uhm....yeah......uh ho...how are you?"Iisaac seemed very unsure of what to say.

"Same old......what about you?",Dean asked,carefully hiding the cyclone of emotions he was carrying in his head.

"Uh ...good ....I mean you know it's Beacon Hills...",Isaac said slowly.

"Are you driving ?",Isaac asked.

"Yeah..."

"Can you call me when you reach....um wherever you are going I guess.",Isaac knew that if they are driving it means they are out on a hunt.

"Yeah sure....",Dean replied with so much surely that it made Isaac smile.

* * *

 

They parked outside the motel and checked in.When Sam went out to pick dinner,Dean called Isaac.

"You actually called...",Dean huffed a laugh,and Isaac returned it.

"Why you thought I won't?",Dean accused him.

"No ...I trust you",Isaac replied shyly.

"So.....what's up?",Dean asked casually,although he smiled internally hearing that Isaac still trusts him.

"Uhm...I ..uh...I heard about Lisa.",Isaac's voice was whisper low.Dean felt silent for a moment.

"Oh...how did y..",Dean stuttered.

"Mr.Argent...",Isaac replied. A silence fell between them.Dean wasn't sure what to say.Castiel erased him from Lisa and Ben's memories.He felt he should have closed that part of his brain too.

"I wanna ask you something..",Isaac broke the silence.

"Go ahead.",Dean replied.

"After Sam.....why didn't you come back.....?.....Why didn't you come to me? Why Lisa?....Why not me?",Dean's throat dried,it was pure hurt in Isaac's voice.

"You know why...",Dean replied after a moment.

Isaac didn't say anything....he was silent.

"Me and Lisa ....it's fucked up.Our lives are over anyway......but you....you are young....you have a chance to build something.....to have a better life.....we ....we are not meant to be Isaac...",Dean tried to explain,Isaac gasped a little.

"You okay....?",Dean asked in worry.

"You uh ....you called me Isaac.",Dean bit his lips.

"Uh....yeah right.....maybe because you are not a kid anymore."Dean tried to laugh,but failed.

"Well....I dont mind if you call me that...",Isaac tried to ease the situation he created himself.He knew why Dean didn't come back.

"I am sorry...it was dumb to ask you that....it's just somewhere in my heart ,I was still hopeful.",Isaac said in a low voice.Dean didn't have an answer for that.

"So....you've any more questions...",Dean mocked him and he laughed.

"Huh no ...but I wanna tell you something.",Isaac sounded shy.

"What?",Dean asked.

"I like someone...",he said in a very low voice and Dean smiled.

"Well,who's the lucky guy?",Dean asked.He was a little happy at the news that Isaac finally let someone in.

"It's a girl actually....",Isaac replied.

"A girl?....Wait......Barbie?",Dean guessed.

"Her name is Allison...",Isaac laughed.

"Yeah yeah....almost same.....so you and her?",Dean teased.

"uh ...it's....",Dean understood why he is stuttering.

"Don't tell me you guys haven't told each other yet...",Dean said in a tired voice.

"No ...no...it's complicated..",Isaac immediately blurted out.

"I've heard that before...",Isaac laughed.

"We went on a mission together yesterday...something about a gun and Japanese mobsters.....and I was nervous and ....and she kissed me.",Isaac took a deep breath as if he did a brave thing by telling Dean the details.

"Not a good start kid...she did you a favour.....you must work har...",Isaac cut off in between.

"DEANNNNN..."

"Ohkay...sorry ,continue.",Dean laughed.

"It doesn't matter why she kissed me.....the point is when she did...I felt something....all the fear vanished....and in that moment I was sure that there is something between us.",Isaac was seriously opening his heart.

"I just wanted to tell you first.......",its right he wanted to tell him first,although he wasn't sure why.After a moment Dean replied.

"I am happy for you kid.....and you and barbie are gonna be great together."Isaac laughed at the stupid reference of barbie doll for Allison.

"So I guess...I will see you around.",Dean said.

"Dean...we are fighting a pretty tough fight here....I just wanna say if something happens to me...."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you.....don't you say that ever again.",Dean was serious.

"But Dean...",Dean interrupted again.

"You are going to be okay....Allison ,your pack.....everything is going to be fine.",Isaac smiled.

"Thanks Dean.......take care of yourself.......",Isaac said.

"You too kid.....bye.",Dean hung up.

* * *

 

It's been a year since he talked to Isaac.A lot happened in between....the purgatory....the new Castiel.....dead Bobby Singer.Dean was really weary of these fast changes in his life and then he remembered Isaac.It was weird how the thought of that boy always brought a smile on his face.Some of the little things in his life which are permanent.So he thought to call him.He wants to hear the voice which always loved him with a pure heart.Dean knows he doesn't belong to him now.But he also knows that Dean has a permanent place in Isaac's heart,a pure emotion of a pure soul.

The phone said out of reach over and over.But Dean kept on trying.By every passing moment,he was getting more and more anxious.

_What if he is in trouble?He said something about a battle? Is he dea......no no no no.....he can't be dead......_

Dean opened the contacts and dialed another number.........Chris Argent.

"Hello...",Dean felt a little relief.

"It's Dean.......",Chris hummed.

"Dean....something wrong? Are you here?",Dean always admired how dedicated Chris is to his work.

"uh no...I just called to say hey.....so how's everyone......and how's barbie?She still into hunting?",Dean was impatient.

Chris fell silent.

"Chris.....is everything okay?",but instead of replying,Chris tried to force a cough,Dean figured he was trying to hide the tears.

"Alli.....Allison is dead....."


	6. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :(

Dean stopped the car.He still doesn't know what he is doing.He is acting on his instincts.He is feeling restless after hearing about Allison's death.After a long time ,Isaac was ready to be with someone but lost her too.He didn't ask Chris about Isaac.He just needs to see him.

Dean rang the doorbell in hesitation.

"Dean?",Chris looked at him in surprise.

"Hey...", Chris came out of the house and Dean hugged him.

"I am sorry.",Dean said after breaking the hug.

"Its ok...",Chris replied looking down.

"How are you?",Dean asked,even if the question didn't make any sense.Allison was everything he had left and he lost her.

"It's ...I don't know",Chris put his hands on his face and took a deep breath.Dean never saw Chris broken like this.

"I ...uh...I wanna ask you something..",Dean wasn't sure how to ask about Isaac.When Chris nodded,he continued.

"Where is Isaac?",Dean finally asked.Chris gave a confused expression.

"We kind of talked before all of this and ....uh...and he was worried that things are going to get bad.",Dean clarified,not mentioning about their past.

"He..he went with me to Paris after Allison's death,but he didn't come back with me.....said he needs more time.He might have been back.I can give you his address if you want.",Chris replied.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean was standing at the door again.This time,it was the Mccalls.He didn't even know what to explain when they ask him why he is here for him.Also Scott is an alpha,and alphas are very protective of their betas.What if Isaac doesn't wanna see him....his thoughts were interrupted by the shriek of the opening door.

"Yes....",a young ,brown eyed boy was standing at the door.

"Uhm....hi.....I am Dean.",Dean said.the boy looked him and smiled a little.

"Are you...are you a hunter?",Dean panicked.

"You are Dean right.....Dean Winchester.",Scott reconfirmed.

"Yeah....but how do yo....",Dean wasn't sure how to handle this.

"It's okay....come in.",Scott shifted in the corner and gestured Dean to come inside the house.Dean felt uneasy at this awkward introduction.

"Scott,who is at the door?",Melissa came into the living room.

"Uh....it's Dean..Isaac's friend.",Dean's eyes widened hearing those words.

"You guys know about me?",Dean started wondering how much they know about him and Isaac.

"I don't......but Scott might have.....Isaac never keep secrets from Scott.",Scott smiled looking down.

"So....what brings you here?",Scott asked.

"I am here to see Isaac.",Scott and Melissa tensed at the question.There was pain in Melissa's eyes and she excused herself from them.Dean didn't understand.

"He uh.....he is still in Paris.",Scott replied in a low whisper.

"What?.....",Dean replied in surprise.

"He....I don't know ...it's hard for him....he is trying his best though......I know it....he feels he is not ready yet.",Dean sighed.

"Do you know where he is?...I mean in Paris?",Scott looked at him and smiled.

"Are you...?I mean....are you going after him?",Dean looked down.

"Yeah....I need to see him.",Dean said slowly.Suddenly,Scott hugged him tight.

"I knew it....I knew you will come for him......please...please bring him back.",Scott was on the verge of tears.Dean grabbed his shoulders and slowly pulled him face to face.

"He told you?....about us?",Dean asked and Scott nodded.

"Everything?",Scott nodded again.

"I am the only person he confided after you......he ....he loved you so much.When Allison died...he was lost......devastated.",Scott said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Why didn't you try to bring him back?",Dean asked again.

"Allison died in my arms....but before she died....she told me that she always loved me.....Isaac wont talk to me...he ...he feels guilty....I tried to make him understand but he wont listen...",Scott sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Please ....please he will listen to you....only you can bring him back now.Even Mom tried but failed.I want my brother back Dean...please I want him back.",Scott broke into tears and Dean pulled him to his chest.He,out of all people,knows the pain of losing a brother.

"Scott...look at me",Dean took Scott face to face.

"I will bring him back.......I promise ok.",Scott smiled at him.His hopes were back again.

* * *

 

Dean was in the motel room.Sam was packing back the things.The hunt was over.It's time to go back.

"Uh...Sam,I need to talk to you about something.",Sam looked at him.

"It's Isaac .....isn't it?",he asked and Dean dipped his head down.

"Can you handle this leviathan thing on your own for a little time?I swear I will be back as...",Sam stopped him in between.

"Go........ I got it covered.",Sam smiled.

"But Dean......",Dean turned back.

"You are sure about this right?....If you are doing this just because of sympathy.....then I would suggest that you leave him alone.",Sam said in a low voice.Dean's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?",Dean asked.

"I know he is messed up right now....but you.....you suddenly enter in his reality world...make him happy and then leave again.....it will mess him up even more.",Sam tried to explain.

"I uh....I don't know....he is ...he is important....I tried Sam....I really did.....I tried to get out of his life but....he is Isaac you know...how can I not lo.....",Dean suddenly stopped.Sam stood up in surprise.

"You love him?......Shit you really love him don't you?",Dean closed his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what's gonna happen....but right now,only thing I have in my mind is that I need to know he is okay.",Dean buried his head in his hands.Sam sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 

"Cas?...",Dean was standing in his hospital room.

"Hello Dean.....look I've completed the puzzle.",Dean sighed.Ever since he took memories from Sam,he has become difficult.

"Look Cas,I need your help.",Dean said in a low voice.

"No,I wont help in your endeavors concerning a naive werewolf.",Castiel said with his childish smile.

"But Cas....you can find him I cant.",Dean was already weary of Cas behaving like this.

"You are doing a mistake again just like Lisa and Ben.",Cas said returning to his game of puzzle.

"Listen to me ,I don't care if it's a mistake or not,I just want you to zap me wherever he is...",Dean yelled and Castiel stood up.

"Don't like conflict....",saying this he vanished.

"Cas....CAS....bring your angel ass here right now.",Dean yelled again in frustration.

"Fine you know what....I don't need your help,I will find him myself.",Dean got out of the hospital.

* * *

Dean didn't believe what he did.He took a flight on his own,boarded and completed the journey without yelling and screaming.Now ,he is in Paris.

Dean started his search from cheap motels.Obviously Isaac wouldn't have gone for luxurious hotels and lodges in Paris.But still,it wasn't easy.....damn you Cas.

* * *

It's been two weeks.Dean was getting tired from all the running and searching.He was sitting in the Telluries garden,seeing people going here and there,children running and playing,couples holding hands and blushing.Everything reminded him of the kid.Isaac's smile whenever he called him kid,his innocent face,his big blue playful eyes.He was staring blankly when he started to see Isaac coming from the front.Dean smiled at his mental state.The kid has influenced him too much,he is seeing him everywhere.His slumber broke when Isaac(who was supposed to be a hallucination) came to his side and sat on the bench he was sitting on.Dean closed his eyes hard and opened again to confirm,but he was still there.He felt his heart is going to explode.

"Kid???",Dean said with a wide grin.Isaac looked at him in a weird expression and then looked here and there in confusion.Dean didn't understand.Something is off.

"Sorry ,are you talking to me?",Isaac replied and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah okay....I get it....HA HA.....",Dean humored.

"What?...",Isaac again asked,only this time he was a little irritated.Now Dean was confused too.

"Isaac cut it out......okay.",Isaac stood up at once.

"Wh...who are you and how do you know my name?",Isaac's tone was accusing.

"Come on kid ,what's wrong?....why are you behaving like this?..",Dean was losing his patience.He worked so hard to achieve this moment,and now when he is here,everything is going wrong.

"First of all,stop calling me that .......and second,how do you know me?",Isaac asked angrily.Dean opened his mouth to say something when he saw a known figure in distance behind Isaac.......and the words started to echo in his mind....

_"DONT LIKE CONFLICT....."_

_He erased me............_

_from Isaac's memories......._


End file.
